Weaving the Wicked Web/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Josiah: Cloe!?! You killed Dante? Why would you do something like that? Cloe: What do you mean? I wouldn't kill anyone, let alone a member of our squad! Lydia: Quit it with the lies Cloe, I'm disappointed in you! I thought I recruited the right person, but now I know I only ended up recruiting some black market scum! Cloe: But I left the market behind, I wouldn't be here if you gave me that second chance ! Josiah: All lies Miss White! We have all the evidence we need to charge you! The nursery rhyme threat you left, your scratch ointment on the murder weapon, your DNA... Josiah: Time to come clean Miss White, its over! Lydia: I bet that Spice experimentation you were doing was for the market too wasn't it? Well Cloe? Cloe: Heh... Hehehehehe.... Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Cloe: I thought I had you fooled again , but I guess a good detective doesn't fall for the same trick twice. Josiah: So you were faking it back then? You never really left them? Cloe: Of course not! I was all but happy to cooperate with the black market, I knew they'd bring the city to the brighter future it deserves! Cloe: I figured faking my position in their grand scheme would give me a chance to slip away, and lo and behold it did! Cloe: I figured I could keep working with them in the shadows, but then you came by Lydia, with your idea for a team against the market. Cloe: So I did what anyone would do, and report your movements to The Conductor, ensuring we always remained one step ahead. Lydia: I can't believe this, we trusted you! Cloe: And you were idiots for doing it, but that fool Maynard found me out and was going to tell you! Cloe: I couldn't let him live, so I did what I had to do and stopped him from talking, PERMANENTLY! Cloe: I figured soon enough I'd let the market know my cover was blown and let them take you all out, but the murder got reported and you came along. Cloe: And now here we are. You ruined everything ! You're messing with the future! Lydia: All we're 'messing with' are the schemes of a ruthless criminal organization, one you should've turned your back on the minute you had the chance. Josiah: But you didn't Cloe, you stayed with them. And now this time you won't be getting away. You're under arrest! Judge Malone: Cloe White I am disappointed in you, Judge Blackwell agreed to let you go before due to your position in the market... Judge Malone: But little did we know that was far from the truth, and you happily remained with them all this time! Cloe: I have no regrets, I knew the black market would bring Warrenville to a new golden age. We are the rightful leaders, and we deserve to take our place on top! Cloe: You fools simply keep getting in our way, and much like Dante you all deserve to die! You hear me, DIE! Judge Malone: THAT'S ENOUGH!!!! Cloe: *gasp* Judge Malone: I can see why Dexter is sick of dealing with you guys, you keep putting yourselves on a pedestal, held up by blood money and corpses of innocent people. Judge Malone: You have NO PLACE leading these people, you're nothing but ruthless criminals caring more about money than anything else. Judge Malone: And I for one have had it! Cloe White, for the murder of Dante Maynard and your betrayal to the city of Warrenville, I sentence you to life in the Black Hole! Cloe: NO! Not the Black Hole! Have mercy, please!!! Judge Malone: Sorry Miss White, all out of mercy. Court is adjourned! Lydia: Thank you so much for catching Dante's killer. If we didn't catch her sooner who knows what could've happened to us. Josiah: I honestly thought she truly did turn over a new leaf, but I guess once the market has you, they make sure you'll never want to let go. Lydia: I wouldn't be surprised if she was taking their Spice herself, we're having tests done on her, but she won't be causing anyone any trouble for a long time. Lydia: Now that that's done, its time we get back to- Luke: GUYS! Lydia: Eek! SMACK! Lydia: Luke!?! Stop doing that! Luke: No time for that, I have important news! Luke: Cloe says she wants to deal for a shorter sentence, she'll tell you anything you want to know, she doesn't care what it is! Brightest Day (4/8) Category:Dialogues